totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Courtney e Duncan
Overview: Artigo Relacionamento Courtney-Duncan está agora norelacionamento quebrado entre Courtney e Duncan .Este é uma das relações série dramática mais populares. No entanto, a partir de The Ex-Files, o relacionamento está oficialmentequebrado (terceira vez), e tornou-se um triângulo de conflitos /amor entre Gwen, Duncan e Courtney. Ilha dos Desafios: Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2, Duncan diz que quermatar a princesa (referindo-se a Courtney) ou teimoso (DJ). Courtney Duncan amanhece em cima Em Campers Stinky, Duncan conta uma história fantástica, eCourtney, ouvir um ruído, é assusta e pula em cima dele. Geoff Duncan felicita com um gesto. Nesse mesmo episódio, ao amanhecer, Courtney acordaDuncan. Quando ele percebe, Duncan disse: "Bom diaflorecita", e Courtney respondeu: "IUG, foram me abraçar".Duncan diz que ela foi abraçar com ele. Courtney respondeu:"Você é um ogro." Na Fobia Factor, Duncan foi uma figura promocional abraçandoCeline Dion, mas não se atreveu, porque Courtney estava assustada com o barulho este era o seu medo. Courtney incentiva e sacode a mão.Duncan bem-sucedido, e Courtney diz que é incrível, eimediatamente o abraça. Em Paintball caça dos cervos, chifreschapéus Courtney e Duncan envolver a colisão. Duncanprincess chama, como é habitual. Então Duncan no confessionário, diz que poderia ter trazido chapéus, masCourtney diria Chris. Ele acrescenta: "Ei, eu estava gostando."Estar envolvido, Duncan proveito da situação, e pede Courtney:"Você Os dois estão envolvidos nós nos beijamos? ". (não). No mesmo episódio, um pouco mais tarde, Courtney chuta nas pernas Duncan, depois de algumas palavras de Duncan. Se você não pode resistir No calor ..., as equipes tiveram quecozinhar. Duncan diz Courtney: "Isso deixa os dois no comando de sobremesa." Courtney se recusa e tenta convencer Geoff(ele sabe que o "relacionamento" entre os dois). Nesse mesmoepisódio, mas mais tarde, jogue creme. Duncan diz no confessionário: "Ah, que Courtney desespera..Me como eu, elaé apenas uma menina." Então, quando Chris prova sua comida, Duncan descansa a mão no ombro de Courtney, e olha com ternura. Ao vencer a competição, os dois se abraçam e elevadores, e Courtney gostava disso, mas, em seguida, pede-lhe para vir para baixo. Os dois juntos na formação básica Em Em quem você pode confiar? Duncan rouba um copo,Courtney vê-lo e diz para ele ser expulso. Duncan percebe que ele se importa com Courtney, embora ele diz que se fosse umjogador a menos. O Duncan não acredita nele, e diz: "Seja como for, você gosta de mim .." Também nesse capítulo, Courtney Duncan descobre o lado macio quando se procura substituir um coelho que morreu emDJ. Duncan pede que ele não disse nada, e ela diz que seusegredo está seguro. Na formação básica, Duncan lembra "princesa". Também nesse capítulo, Courtney los "Isso é estranho e assustador, mas eu te amo, você nunca esquece Duncan" imaturo, diz Duncan e Geoff (para as piadas que fazem vocêHarold). Duncan respondeu: "Tudo bem, escute, eu sei que você gosta de mim, ele sabe que você gosta, todo mundo sabeEntão uma dica :. Se você quer beijar até poderia sair." Mais tarde, Courtney Duncan desafia e diz-lhe o que fazer, até mesmo por uma vez, e vai embora. Duncan diz, "Love Me", eGeoff respondeu: "Sem dúvida", e tapa as mãos. Duncan o levou a "A Casa do barco." Mais tarde, Courtneydecide ir vê-lo, e Geoff diz: "Você gosta dele" várias vezes. Elanega, e diz que isso não acontece. Mas ele vai ver o mesmo.Duncan vê e grita: "Princesaaa". "Você veio para reclamar o seu beijo", etc Em seguida, começam a discutir sobre ele do que satisfaz as regras, e quem as quebra. Ela diz para ele nãoseguir as regras traz a cabana de um pescador, masrespondeu: "Mas eu estou na cabine com você, ou não". Mais tarde, eles vão roubar comida e comer lotes Courtneysanduíches de manteiga de amendoim, por isso, ele sai e joga.Duncan vai com ele, falar e ela diz que ele não é o tipo dela. Ele diz: "Bem, desfrutar de uma vida com menos manteiga de amendoim" e Courtney diz: "Obrigado, divirta-prisão". "Eu vou",disse Duncan; e, em seguida, eles beije pela primeira vez.Geoff e DJ parabenizá-lo, e Duncan diz: ". Eu disse que elegostava" "Eu voto para Heather'm certeza de que ele tinha a ver com a eliminação de Courtney" A eliminação do capítulo, que é Courtney deve ir com o queDuncan é surpreendido, e ela também. Courtney vai até obarco, e Duncan grita: "Courtney espera..hice isso por você" e lança um crânio feito de madeira. Courtney diz: "Bem, isso éestranho e assustador, mas eu adoro isso .. nunca esquecerei de ti." Em No Pain, No Game, Duncan diz no confessionário queHeather quer eliminar, porque ele sabe que, segundo ele, que estava atrás de Courtney eliminado. Ele acrescenta: "Se você está assistindo a este Courtney, eu sinto sua falta, baby .." Teste de Triatlo Tri-maceração, havia cabeças de madeira de todos os campistas "Mesmo que você não é meu tipo" "Você me deixa doente" tinha sido removido. Chris vai ver que fez Duncan e Leshawna,e rouba a cabeça de Courtney Duncan estava sobre a mesa.Atrás dela, você pode ver que Duncan escreveu: D + C e um coração. No último episódio, realmente! Ambos aparecem como é final.Eles falam sobre os finalistas e Courtney confessa que o perigoé sexy. Depois disso, beijos Duncan, e diz que ainda não é o tipo dele. Duncan diz: "Você me dá nojo" e depois beijandonovamente. Ilha Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama: No início, Duncan estava dançando, e Courtney diz para ele parar. Ele responde: "Por que tão esticado, coisinha rico?". Mais tarde, Courtney diz: "Vamos conseguir que milhões de dólares!" E beijar; Duncan, muito surpreso, diz: "Parece que alguém pegou o seu entusiasmo". Courtney diz-lhe para segui-la, e ele responde: "Sim, senhor, como você diz" muito feliz esurpreso. Então Courtney Izzy persegue a pasta, e Duncan grita. "Sim,essa é a minha menina!" Mais tarde, Duncan recebe a pasta que ele havia roubado o crocodilo, então Courtney abraça e diz: "Oh, meu grande herói."Então, quando Courtney vai em busca da maleta roubada,Duncan diz: "Eu amo essa mulher .." Perto do final desse capítulo, Courtney diz: "Wujuu, vamos querida!" Duncan e diz: "Eu sou para você querida." Luzes,Drama,Ação: Em Onze Homens, Courtney aparece com uma peruca, e vêDuncan virou-se e olhar para as pernas (não reconhecido). Em seguida, com a intenção de roubar, diga-lhe a volta. Eledesmaia ao ver que era Courtney. Courtney volta para o jogo, na equipe de stagehandsassassinos, e quando o bolso no primeiro desafio, a equipe escolhe vencedores Duncan (Ilumine Up Screaming). Courtney abraça. Em um AC milhão de dólares, Duncan diz Courtney Justin tem cabelo bonito, e acrescenta percebeu isso quando ele aindaimportava, e agora você não se importa mais (embora está mentindo). Mais tarde, Courtney Duncan chama de "nossa princesa mimada." Courtney se defende dizendo que quandoela saiu, Duncan não perdeu tempo ficando com Gwen. Ecomeçam a discutir como de costume. Então, quando eles tinham que acender o fogo, Duncan diz que é "uma rainha todoo drama", a que Courtney respondeu: "Por que Porque eu acho que você é um cão andar com Gwen?". Então Duncan no confessionário, diz que nunca andou com Gwen e Courtneyadmite que o deixa maluco (em dois tons, inicialmente porqueum louco, e então porque ele gosta). Um pouco mais tarde, Duncan menciona que ele tem muitas surpresas para Courtney,então chamado de "cute". Sobre a beijar No segundo desafio, tivemos que derrubar seu oponente acima das colunas. A Duncan jogou com Courtney. Ser topo dos pedestais, quase cair, então eles acabam se beijando. Eleconfessa que Courtney é uma "menina rica com biquíni de pele". Em Million Dollar Baby, Duncan diz Courtney: "Eu gosto quandovocê fala assim" enquanto ria. Além disso, o desafio de lutar,eles competem juntos, onde Courtney acaba ganhando. Duncan e Courtney lutar no concurso Marca C Combination, quando Lindsay cai no buraco pela fumaça Duncan vem para o resgate, então ele atinge um dardoe também cai, ao vê-lo ferido Courtney grita "Duncansito" e desmaiou depois de atingir o chapéu. Mais tarde, vendo que Courtney quebra o vidro e feixes de laserfora confessa que nada louco apenas uma garota com umfurioso pontapé rotativo voar, e admite que, após esse show, ela subiu muito em sua "EresDeLoMejor-ómetro". Abraços Courtney Duncan Então, quando Chris diz que o edifício iria explodir e começar a contagem regressiva (que era de apenas 10 segundos) todos os fechos assustados Courtney Duncan. No confessionário, eladisse que era um abraço de remorso em tom irritado, masdepois, em tom de amor disse: "E foi tão bonito, sentiu seucoranzoncito mais tarde ... e ... e ...... Sem remorsodefinitivamente abraço abraço de remorso " Em A Princesa orgulhoso, Duncan fica com ciúmes quandoJustin Courtney lisonjeia. No mesmo capítulo, Courtney diz que não dói um elogio de vez em quando, o que significa queDuncan nunca disse a um, mas Justin si mesmo. Portanto,Duncan se arrepender mais tarde, diz que é bonito e ele gosta de seu rosto. Um olhar sobre Ski, Courtney fica com ciúmes quando Lindsayganha o desafio e escolhe ir ver Duncan Duncan tropeça dor cortesia de seu "amigo" Courtney filme para filme. Em Rock & Regras, Courtney Duncan fica com ciúmes quandoele flerta com papelão recorte de um fã, anotándole seu númerona barriga e disse para chamá-lo (embora fosse apenas uma provocação, para vencer o desafio). Mais tarde, vendoCourtney sala de descanso, admite no confessionário que nadaaguça coleira do seu cão sobre uma menina com toneladas deatitude e faz um gesto provocativo. In Space Owen, Courtney Duncan consola quando o animalmorre Scroofy, acrescentando que talvez agora colocar maisatenção em outras coisas como ele. Mais tarde, no mesmo episódio, Duncan diz, referindo-se à briga entre Courtney eBeth: "É o astrobella contra astrotonta Eu amo brigas.". No Top Dog, Duncan passa a noite no trailer Courtney, por isso não dormir o dia todo. Eles falaram sobre coisas que Duncandeve mudar para ficar juntos. Um deles não estava dizendopalavras emocionais, por exemplo bebê. Duncan diz: "Qualquer coisa para você, ne..Courtney". Depois disso, ela deixá-loabraçá-lo. Mais tarde, ele admite que gosta de Courtney, mas prefere um milhão grandes. Em seguida, ele acrescenta: "Não diga a ele que eu disse isso." Mais tarde, quando Duncan está perdido na selva ea resmalouco de folhas que Courtney havia feito sobre as coisas que a mudança era para comer. Quando ele pode chegar ao fimDuncan totalmente enlouquecido como "homem da floresta" eulançar um dardo em Beth, Courtney vai até ele eo beija fazendoconsciência Regains, ele agradece a ela e ela pergunta na lista como ele disse que "o perdi. " Em Mutiny on the Sound, Chris Duncan pede que cor Courtneyestá pensando agora. Duncan falhar, e Courtney, que estava assistindo o show, diz: ". Ele não sabe nada sobre mim" Em The Aftermath: IV, quando Duncan ganha, Courtney corre para abraçá-lo, e diz a ele que eles são ricos. Duncan se surpreende e diz: "Quem disse que eu iria compartilhar com você?", Ao que ela responde com um beijo, e acrescenta que "Todo rei precisa de uma rainha" e eles se beijam novamente. Na versão alternativa, que ganha de Beth e Duncan vice-campeão, ele pede a ela para Courtney. Al principo ela se recusa, dizendo que não iria perdedores data, ao que ele responde: "Eu também não, mas eu não iria convidar", e deixar a cena. Celebridade caçar em: Reunião Extraordinária da Luz, Drama, Ação, eles aparecem como "separado", dizendo Duncan teveartado-lo (ver fotos) e apresentou o triângulo amoroso Gwen /Courtney / Duncan. Mas quando Courtney estava dirigindo emônibus em corrida contra Drama Total: Bobagem, você luta comDuncan, e acabam se beijando, o que torna o ônibus perde suarumbo.Y quando o caminhão teria abraçado o acidente. Drama Total Turnê Mundial: Ande como um egípcio na parte 1, quando Chris apresentaconcursarian Duncan está carregando mochila Courtney eambos foram vistos feliz, então quando Duncan se recusou acantar Courtney empiezaba obrigar. Mais tarde, quando eles tiveram que escalar a equipe pirâmideformada com, no entanto, o interesse demonstrado por dizer que Gwen teve que aceitar a ajuda e dizendo que um nó triplo émais forte do que a dois. Então, quando Chris repetiçãomusical exigiu a renúncia torna-se irritado e surpreendente, tanto Courtney e Gwen. Em Walk Like An Egyptian Parte 2 Courtney está preocupado com ele e sua situação. Em Londres eu olho ... Courtney e Gwen pegou num saco detomada de competição novamente. Mais tarde Courtney mostrabrava com ele para deixá-la sozinha, mas depois feliz abraça-lo de volta, ao que ele responde: "Sempre que as huia policiais só de pensar em você", mas ele disse Gwen quem estava por trás. Gwen no confessionário estava reclamando da concorrênciaquando Duncan entrou e beijou-a, a fechadura estava quebrada e não conseguem ver o Tyler FICAR muito surpreso. In Pieces of Greece revela que Courtney ainda tem a mesma atitude na temporada passada tentando fazer o "namorado perfeito" ensinando seus "Cartita" coisas que devem ser mudadas para Gwen. O desafio Duncan e Gwen foram oferecidas em conjunto paraimpedir a luta por Courtney, e ela queria vê-los de perto, mas não conseguiu. Em ambos cantando a música Alejandrocomeça a suspeitar sobre o que aconteceu e muito nervosoTyler, obrigou-o a revelar o segredo, para que Courtneyenfucere querendo seduzir com a vida de Gwen. Em Brincos Ex Courtney mostrado quebrado chorando ao lado de Serra e Gwen se sentindo culpado, em Courtneyconfessional mostra como curto Duncan fez uma birra Duncanspaguete placa aventandole na cabeça e atirando-se ao chão,forçando-o a pedir desculpas, o que ele pede desculpas a ela casualmente quando ela bate na virilha rindo maliciosamente.No entanto chorar novamente. A partir desse episódio uma rivalidade entre dois deles e um triângulo amoroso, Duncan mostra todo o resto da temporada, ele mostrou sua raiva e desfrutar a qualquer momento não demonstrou interesse nele. Drama Tota Só Estrelas: Em má horror Duncan e Gwen namorando interessado emCourtney pede Gwen se for pego assistindo Courtney Gwencausando incômodo. Em O Resgate do Soldado incomodar Sanguessuga Courtneye Gwen Gwen diz Duncan para defendê-lo e respondeu que eu faria se não mais preocupante foi ignorado por Gwen Em Lua Loucura Duncan beija Gwen e depois animadamentediz a ele que se Courtney viu, ela grita irritante foi o único quenão vê-lo, e pergunta novamente se Courtney vai estar saindo com Scott para fazer-lhe ciúmes como Gwen não suporto ecortes. No confessionário ela diz que já não tem e afirma: "O beijo foi mágico Londres, que se sentiu como fogos de artifício, masisso não era nada, se não fosse por sua obsessão com Courtney tudo ficaria bem" Curiosidades: É um dos casais mais famosos de Total Drama Depois vem o Duncan e Gwen. Esse relacionamento foi quebrado por causa de infidelidade(por Duncan) Mas ainda mais estranho para Courtney, como mostrado na All Stars Ironicamente, foi a causa de seu rompimento com Gwen(infidelidade que o levou a romper com Courtney) Ambos foram exilados em uma temporada mais tarde Curiosamente, tanto no capítulo 13 da temporada Courtney em Onze Homens e Um capítulo 13 do oceano e não originalmente qualificar para Drama Total Light entrando Ação Drama Duncan no capítulo 13 ... Eu vejo Londres, uma vez que tinha renunciado Total Drama World Tour. Embora culpa de Duncan, a maioria dos campistas culpa Gwen ruptura do casal. Esta relação é mostrada em todas as aberturas ou introselenco original: Na primeira temporada, quando ainda não eram conhecidos eodiado. Na segunda temporada, e como um casal e, neste beijo. Na terceira temporada, Duncan é representado infidelidade. Na quinta temporada, a rivalidade entre os três é mostrado. Interessantemente o primeiro 3 sempre no mesmo segmento. Na quinta temporada é no segmento diferente, uma vez queencurtou a introdução. thumb|left|250px thumb|250pxthumb|left|180pxthumb|leftthumb|250pxthumb|250px